


nature’s own art

by planetundersiege



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Drabble, Fire Nation (Avatar), M/M, Post-Canon, Seasons, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sokka loved fall.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 23





	nature’s own art

Sokka loved fall.

Having grown up on the South Pole, he had spent all his love surrounded by snow and ice and the constant cold. It was nice, yes.

But when he started traveling, he had quickly found the beauty in all the different seasons as he experienced them for the very first time, like a toddler on their first birthday.

It was like pure joy.

They were like magic to him, he was impressed with how much they could change in so little time. They were all so different, unique. The warmth and cold, the sky and the weather, the way everything looked and felt.

He could never get enough of it, how the change never stopped and kept showing him wonder after wonder. He loved it all, and how they were blessed with seasons.

And the season he loved the most was fall.

He found himself longing for it during most of the year, and when it arrived, he savored it. He didn’t know why he was so drawn to it, but he was.

It might be the cozy feeling, the slightly cold temperature and seeing how all the trees changed colors, the leaves resembling a never ending fire. It was nature’s own art, and he could never stop looking at the leaves. He never knew leaves could come in so many shades.

Right now, he was sitting outside with Zuko, each having a cup of tea. Fall was still extremely warm in the Fire Nation, unlike the lower and higher parts of the Earth Kingdom, so he could still wear nothing more than a tunic. It was nice, looking at the leaves and how some had fallen into the turtleduck pond.

He looked over at Zuko and gave him a smile, and he smiled back. Then the Fire Lord asked him a question.

“Sokka, why do you like fall so much?”

“Well, I guess I just think it’s neat.”


End file.
